Dear Sasuke and The Springtime of Youth
by twistedNEK0
Summary: Sakura writes a letter to Sasuke....about Lee. SasuNaru.LeeSaku.OneShot.


Uchiha Sasuke stepped into his house...a house which was decorated to sheer perfection is he must say so himself. He had a sense of color coordination and a fashion sense that no straight man could ever hope to obtain. He secretly thanks the Style Channel and TLC, or his consultants, as he likes to refer to them as.

Sasuke's living room coffee table, which often doubled as a lay-your-crap-here table, was littered, today, by only a few envelopes, one of which caught his sharp eye. He raised a recently arched eyebrow. A smooth, well manicured hand reached out to grab the pink envelope, and immediately, once the pink thing was being properly looked at, Sasuke _knew _who it was from.

"Sakura..."

And as if that name were some kind of Naruto-attracting-dog whistle, a tanned blonde stepped into the room, head darting from left to right, muttering a hopeful,

"Sakura chan...?"

Sasuke chuckled.

"No, it's her letter...the kind I told her not to send."

The blonde's eyes lit up light two very blue light bulbs. Naruto pulled Sasuke with him onto the couch, and began to bounce on the leather cushion.

"Open it open it open it open it open it open it! SAAASUKE!"

"Shut the hell up dobe. I'm opening it..."

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_How's it going? I just thought I'd drop you a line...since you suggested it. Even though the last time we met up you told me to, "never write you because you won't even open my letters", I knew you were really telling me to, "write to you as much as you can because I love you.."_

_Speaking of which, Sasuke-kun, you really ought to join Naruto and I in the twenty first century, and get yourself an email address. The next time I email Naruto, I'll tell him to pester you constantly to get one since I know he can persuade you in ways I can't_.

Sasuke smirked at that, and to that fact that Naruto stiffed and blushed a blush Naruto called the "manly blush of manly men".

_Anyway, Sasuke-kun, I've been meaning to tell you something for a little while now. Maybe it's because you're my first false crush, but I've been meaning to tell you that I've been dating Lee for a while._

_Lee._

_You know him._

_Green clad...over obsessed with youth and springtime and joy and what not. _

_Anyway...you know this, but he is the most energetic...NO...hyperactive person I've even met in my life. He's worse than Naruto is!!_

"C'moooooon Sakura-chaaaaaan!!" Naruto whined. "Cut me some slack here!"

_He's got plenty of other traits that I'd find insufferably annoying in other people, but it's very difficult to__** get**_ mad_ at him with he's in his youthful-springtime-love and joy mode. He's so cute._

Sasuke frowned.

"Why is she telling me all this?"

_You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this...well I am too. You were my first crush Sasuke. But when I think about it...I may not have liked you if you were ugly._

Sasuke frowned when he heard Naruto's sputter from over his shoulder. A sputter he knew that was caused by poorly restrained laughter.

_You were my first crush for the wrong reasons, and now, since I've done some thinking, I know we've both done a whole lot of growing up. It's so nice to have someone who loves you back, isn't it? I've got a boyfriend for the right reasons, and I really don't think I can get any happier. But youth can help with that._

_Well, I've got to cut this letter short. I'm treating Lee to Italian tonight. He trounced all his competition in his martial arts tournament today! Isn't that great? _

_...Just shake your head up and down Sasuke, since I know you're still frowning, glaring a whole through the paper while, asking yourself why I'm writing you this._

_Well, we're off to spread the wonders of youth and joy upon the town tonight! _

_I love you both!_

_-Sakura._

The dark haired young man gave the letter a quick once over, before standing and making his way toward his kitchen stove.

Naruto, immediately followed Sasuke, (who doubles as his personal chef and often cooks Naruto's meals in nothing but an apron and socks) in hopes of getting his boyfriend to cook for him; though he stopped in his tracks once he saw Sasuke turn on a stove eye dangling the letter over the open flame.

"SASUKE! What are you doing?"

"Burning the letter." He replied flatly.

"Well I can _see _that." The blonde replied, grabbing Sasuke's butt and plucking the letter from his hands, successfully turning off the stove in the sweet three seconds he had to spare while the raven did his imitation of petrified wood.

"Na-NARUTO! What did I _TELL _you about that!?"

The blonde just grinned and handed the letter back to Sasuke, face suddenly serious.

"Just don't destroy it, okay?"

Sasuke watched Naruto leave the kitchen, something he didn't see often.

The older man looked at the letter for what seemed to be the millionth time, and stared agape at the message he failed to notice at the bottom.

**P.S. Do not burn this letter nor deny how much you loved reading it!!! **

The Uchiha fumed, and attempted to burn the letter again, only to be stopped again by Naruto, who had to promise him to wear the cat ears and collar he knew Sasuke was a sucker for.

The End :3


End file.
